Jasmine
by moffwithhishead
Summary: Castiel has to take Jimmy in for a 'tune-up' (if you will) and gets a new, loaner vessel. Dean is very much a fan. One-shot. Gender swap... ish? Kinda? Cas doesn't actually have a gender so whatever. part of 30 day challenge.


**A/N: I have absolutely no idea what the fuck this is supposed to be. And I couldn't bring myself to write Dean/Lisa because ugh, so much pain and it would have been all angst and in my world, fics should be full of fluff (especially with SPN since the canon is so fucking painful). Another part of my 30 day writing challenge. Review, favorite, whatever... I apologize for this by the way. **

**Disclaimer: I FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS GET IT BY NOW THAT I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE SUED SO YEAH, I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A HOT MINUTE.**

**day 6: write a short fanfiction that features a male and female character.**

* * *

Jimmy Novak had been a vessel for a long time now and much like anything that is worn/ridden every day, he needed a 'tune up' if you will. The angels call it something else but from what Dean understands, it's kind of like dropping your car off at the dealership for an oil change, tire rotation, and brake check. And much like that exchange, when you drop off your car at the dealership they give you a loaner to use while they work on it. Which is the only reason Dean isn't reaching for his gun when he walks into the motel room to see a strange woman sitting on the bed, "Has this coat always been so large on me?"

Castiel had warned Dean that when he came back he might not be in Jimmy's body but there was no way the angel could have prepared him for the woman sitting on the bed - she was easily the hottest woman Dean had ever seen and if he didn't know any better, he'd think the angel had made this vessel solely to please the hunter. Cas, girl Cas, is fucking gorgeous. She's a lot shorter than Dean ever would have pictured his angel agreeing to being for any length of time; she might be 5'4". Her hair is a dark chocolate brown that almost looks black with red undertones and a bright blue streak of hair that frames her face just-so. It's almost the same color as regular-Cas' stupid blue eyes and there's no way the angel didn't have anything to do with it. Her lips though... oh man, Dean has never seen such beautiful lips. They were bow-shaped, the kind of lips make-up artists spend hours painting on, and naturally pink. Whoever this girl was she had to be a fucking model or a genetic freak because Dean was almost entirely positive she had no make-up on and damn if she wasn't the hottest woman ever. Don't even get Dean started on her body.

"Yeah Cas, Jimmy's kind of a skinny dude." Dean's trying really really hard not to stare at the breasts that were peeking out of the flannel shirt Cas had half buttoned up. The outfit she had on wasn't helping things any, even with the angel's big stupid dirty trench coat covering it. She was wearing a Pink Floyd t-shirt under the flannel (seriously, who is this chick and did Cas make her specifically for Dean or what) with tight skinny jeans that showed off her ass in all the right ways. Her beat up motorcycle boots with the swiss army knife sticking out of them were arguably the hottest things Dean had ever seen on a woman. It had been a while since any woman had caught Dean's attention and he briefly wondered if it was because it was Cas in there, immediately pushing that thought aside and filing it into the 'don't open unless dying' folder. If her eyes were blue, Dean would put in an official request to get this vessel on loan for Cas a couple of times a year. They were still gorgeous eyes, a weird green that faded into a turquoise around the edges, but they weren't the right eyes. They weren't Castiel's eyes.

"I am not sure how I feel about this vessel... she is quite small," she mumbled as she fidgeted with the trench coat. Dean snorted and tried not to leer too much when she leaned forward and got off the bed, showing off her cleavage even more. "I'm a fan of it. I always liked short chicks."

Castiel scowled at the hunter and slid her coat off, tossing it on the other bed and walking over to the mirror above the dresser. Honestly Cas hadn't gotten much time to check out the new vessel yet and the fact that Dean was a 'fan' of it made the angel feel even more uncomfortable in her body. "This is not my vessel Dean. In a few days she will be returned to her normal life and I will go back to Jimmy." The hunter sighed with a fond smile on his face, "I know Cas. Am I not allowed to appreciate the view while you've got it?"

"No. You're not." She was pouting now as she crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, a very Cas-like mannerism, and somehow it looked eighteen times more adorable to Dean. "Okay, fine, your new hostess is not hot at all. Better?" She narrowed her eyes, "For someone who spends so much of his time lying, you are not very good at it." He tried not to laugh, he really did, but he could tell Cas was trying to be intimidating and god damn it, there was no way this chick could ever intimidate Dean.

"Is this what you like in a woman, Dean?" This was a trap if the hunter had ever seen one but he was going to walk right into it anyway, "Honestly? Yeah." The young woman started pouting again and for a second Dean thought she was going to cry but then he blinked and Cas was standing less than an inch away from him, pinning both of his hands behind his back and yanking him down so she could growl in his ear, "Do you like this vessel more than Jimmy?"

Oh fuck, that growl may have come out of a completely different mouth than normal but it still went straight to Dean's dick. Between the growl, the force and the yanking him downwards, he was halfway ready to get the show on the road and fuck his angel not-boyfriend's new vessel. When Dean didn't answer Cas bit on his earlobe, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to hurt, and growled the question again. "Do you like this vessel, Jasmine, more than you like Jimmy?"

Good lord, even her name is hot. It wasn't really a fair question with her body pressing flush up against him and Cas grinding on him, pushing her breasts into Dean's chest, never breaking eye contact. He stammered for a second when her free hand went down to the waistband of Dean's boxers and traced the line lightly, "N - nn, no. I don't." She smirked and pulled away, releasing the hunter's hands from behind his back and pulling him down for a horrendously dirty kiss. "Good... because you're not going to get to do anything with this vessel."

She walked to the other side of the room and bent over to pick up where the trench coat had fallen on the floor, revealing the bottom of a full back tattoo that looked like... no way. "Are those... does she...?" Dean's brain was in the middle of short circuiting because he was pretty sure that those were the tattoo was the bottoms of angel wings that were peeking out of her shirt. He'd always had a thing for tattoos on a certain type of girl - actually no, that's not true, Dean had a thing for tattoos. Period. Cas stood up and did the head tilt thing again for a moment, staring at the still stammering and obviously flustered Dean before remembering. "Oh. The tattoo? Yes, they are angel wings." An incredibly mischievous smirk formed on her face as she walked over to Dean and lightly dragged her finger up his torso, stopping at his lips, "Jasmine seems to enjoy being permanently marked. She has..." Cas licked her lips, knowing how much it would drive Dean crazy, "Quite a few."

The hunter made a mental note to sulk about this horrendously fantastic and cruel teasing that Cas was pulling but right now his brain was barely working. "Why..." Dean swallowed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him, "Why are you teasing me then, if I can't do anything with you?" Cas sighed thoughtfully and leaned into the hug with Dean, "I assumed you would have morality issues with the fact that her soul is still very much in here with me." And she couldn't shut up about how hot Dean was and if Cas was going to be honest, the angel was getting kind of jealous. "She keeps talking about how 'hot' you are..." Dean grinned at that, "Oh yeah?"

Cas was about to respond when Jasmine started yelling at the angel in her head, '_Not for me nimrod. I'm not into dudes. I was thinking for my friend Alex_.' The angel started giggling and pulled away from Dean, going to sit on the bed. "What's so funny?" Dean was pouting now, how the hell did they go from blatant flirting to Cas giggling on the bed, unable to look at Dean!

"She is a lesbian and she said inquired whether you and I are together or not because apparently you are," Cas did the air-quotes, "Totally Alex's type." Dean started to respond but the angel held up her hand again, listening to Jasmine. "She also said... that she 'only likes daddy issues on hot blondes with big tits'." Dean's mouth was hanging open and he was staring at Cas like he had six heads and a tail on his forehead. She shrugged innocently, "I was merely relaying the message." For the first time probably ever, Dean really hoped that Jasmine could stick around for a few days after Cas was done borrowing her because this chick was awesome.


End file.
